Never Letting Go
by Ms. Realista
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Letting Go.' Harry and ginny are celebrating their 4th anniversary at "Sunset Ridge Towers" Harry has a surprise installed for Ginny after dinner, but the question is: Will she say yes, or no? sorta fluffy one-shot.


A/N: Hey guys! Ok, I promised myself that I wouldn't write a sequel to 'Letting Go' after someone had suggested it. But then one day i got really bored and decided to give it a shot...you know just to see. The first copy of this story is SOOOO incredibly different from this final final copy, as me and my wonderful beta, Guia Gali, like to call it. I owe her some serious thanks as she was responsible for making this readable, getting me to make it more descriptive, finding sysnonyms for the expression 'Merlin!', for giving me the idea to put in flashbacks (even if she did this unintentionally during one of our late late night talks on MSN), and for making this fic sooooooooooooooooooooo much better than it started out to be. When I gave her that first rough draft, I did NOT want to post it cus usualy when I make a good story i smile at the end of it. When i read that first draft...i just cudn't smile...it just wasn't possible because I knew it wasn't good at all and I wan't happy with how it was turning out. I Love you guia!! you are the best beta anyone can ask for!

**Story Dedication:** Guia, the wonderful friend who I go to the library with, have deep and meaningful talks with under the tree at Raja Park, and have late night talks on MSN even when there is a huge spider on my desk and I'm thoroughly freaking out...we have great time together. This one's for you girl!

****

****

****

**Never Letting Go**

* * *

> _An 18 year-old Harry was standing in the middle of a huge crowd of Hogwarts students, eager to meet their family and leave for the summer holidays. He was looking for a head of flaming red hair that belonged to his girlfriend,__ Ginny Weasley. He'd been searching the platform for her for about ten minutes now, but with no luck. Suddenly he was tackled from behind by a mass of wavy, deep ginger hair that impaired his vision._

> "Harry! I can't believe you came!"
> 
> He turned around to see his attacker, and was relieved that he didn't have to continue his search anymore. Ginny was there in front of him- finally. He paused for a few moments, studying every freckle on her flushed face and debating whether or not this figure was real. Only, it didn't matter because all that was important was her standing in front of him. He quickly pulled her slim figure into a tight bear hug, which she returned just the same.

> "Gin, Of course I came! Why wouldn't I?"
> 
> He pulled away to get another good look at her. She had grown up substantially and was definitely not a little girl anymore but a young woman. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that they were the same ones he had fallen in love with. The same deep brown that always showed her true emotions, when she wanted them to at least. He wanted to pinch himself to see if the girl in front of him was another one of his daydreams- the kind that he used to substitute for not having the real thing. Instead he leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that he'd waited six months to give her. A kiss that he'd longed to receive over the time she was in schoo-

"May I take your order sir?" The waiter interrupted Harry's thoughts, taking him by surprise in the process. "Oh...erm...Gin what would you like?" Ginny skimmed down the menu with a finger. "Oh well, I think I'll have..." She stopped suddenly and leaned down a little to the side of the table to whisper to him, "Harry...all of these are really expensive."

"Don't worry about it love. Just order anything you'd like."

She hesitated again and glanced at Harry for reassurance. "Then...I'll have... the Fettuccini Escargots with leeks and sun-dried tomatoes...and a glass of merlot please," She tried her best to opt for the least expensive choice, " What about you Harry?" "Erm...I'll just have the same as her please," he replied dazedly.

The waiter left a small basket of dinner rolls, a butter dish and a platter of appetizers that they nibbled on for a bit. Ginny shot him an odd look. _What is wrong with him? He seems so distracted...oh well. I'm sure he'll tell me later._ She left her concerns behind for a moment and gazed at the beautiful scenery, which showed through the huge window beside their table.

It was their fourth year anniversary and they were celebrating it with dinner at a ritzy restaurant called 'The Sunset Ridge Towers.' Harry had their table reserved a month in advance and requested for one situated at the very top of the tower. It was said to be the best spot to sit during sunsets, and who ever said that was definitely correct.

The sun was setting now, and it gave off a golden glow that illuminated the tops of the Scottish mountainside. The cloudless sky was a mixture of gold, orange, red, pink and blue colours. It was breathtaking, but in Harry's eyes, not as breathtaking as Ginny. The golden beams that the sun emitted bounced off of her ginger hair, making it seem ablaze. It also reflected on the shiny material of her slightly clingy, deep forest green and strapless dress. She looked heavenly as she gazed at the beautiful scenery. She looked beautiful everyday in his opinion. However today, she had dressed up in semi-formal attire that made her look so mature...

> _Harry was getting slightly impatient now. He had been waiting for about 20 minutes in the Burrow living room for Ginny. Hermione was already set to go and they both anticipated for Ginny to come down soon. They were due for Ron's graduation ceremony at the Auror Academy at six thirty. It was now six o'clock._

___

> Ron joined him and Hermione on the couch. He was respectably attired in a white button up shirt, a striped tie that had different shades of blue on it and black dress shoes. Over that he wore the Academy robes, which were black trimmed with the same blue-striped pattern as his tie, and the Auror Academy insignia sewn over the breast pocket on the left side of his chest.

__Ron had worked a great deal to be where he was now. Ron was about to say something just when they heard creaking upstairs. A few moments later, Ginny descended. She was wearing a deep blue dress robe, which was so dark in shade that it could've been easily mistaken as black, and her hair down and curled. She always wore her hair in a loose ponytail, so it made the sight a very refreshing change and explained the reason for her delay. She had worn very discreet and light make-up that still looked magnificent to Harry. It wasn't like she had done anything extravagant to herself, she had just cleaned up a little, wore dress robes and not her usual jeans and t-shi-_"Here are your orders sir, madam. Bon appetite." The waiter had just waltzed in with their main course and placed it in front of them, and in the process, jolting Harry out of his daydreams once more. 

"Harry...this place is wonderful. How did you manage to get reservations here? I heard you had to book months in advance just to get the lowest level...and plus you got the top level, a secluded one too! Wow..."

She gazed around their private room, observing the flamboyant decorations and floating candles, which were just starting to light up as the darkness slowly engulfed the suns golden rays.

"Well you know, I don't like to use my fame to get something ...but for this one...I just had to," he smirked.

"Yeah but, even if it is our four-year anniversary...you never pulled that routine last year. What's the difference this year?"

Harry was utterly surprised. He hadn't expected that question to pop-up. How would he answer it without giving himself away? Thinking quickly he decided to change the topic, "Oh...erm...Hun, I think our food is getting cold. Why don't we start eating?"

She looked at him curiously. _He didn't answer the question... oh well. I guess I'll just ask him later._

Harry inwardly gave himself a pat on the back for getting himself out of that one. The couple quietly began eating their meal. In the meantime, Harry was fighting an inner battle with himself: _What if she says no? What if she thinks I'm unworthy of her or something? What if the Weasleys think I'm unworthy of her? Wait-no. That can't be. I already asked Arthu- Dad? - No! Arthur for permission and he was practically jumping up and down because he was so happy and he kept on hugging me or patting my back. Oh Merlin...I would die if she says no. What if she doesn't want to change the way things are right now? I mean...things are great the way they are now...Oh god. What if she turns me down and I'll look like such a prat in front of everyone._ He was so immersed in this little mind-war that he never noticed the concerned looks Ginny kept casting at him.

After a few more courses, the waiter arrived again to clear their table and to take their orders for dessert, which were two slices of chocolate truffle cake. He was getting very nervous now. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. It felt like someone had lit the fireplace, despite it being the end of June.

"Harry? Are you all right? You've been gazing at me for five minutes and you haven't touched your cake."

Harry was galvanized. "Oh! Of course I'm fine Ginny," his voice was a little higher than normal so he cleared his throat and continued, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure? You've been preoccupied all evening; you're jumpy and you look a little pale. If you're not feeling well it's ok if we leave. I know today was supposed to be special but...I don't want you to get sick! We can leave righ-"

"No!" he interrupted with a yell that almost threw his girlfriend off her seat, "I mean, no. I don't want to leave Gin, and don't worry...I'll be ok. Trust me." He continued in a much more normal tone of voice.

His eyes silently plead to her to drop the issue, and with a resigned sigh she nodded. She was still concerned though. He wasn't acting typically. He was so jittery and he looked a little blanched; he even unintentionally stuck his elbow in the butter dish once and never noticed, but if he insisted...

Ginny continued eating her cake, but Harry still hadn't touched his. He had suddenly lost his appetite, and with each bite that Ginny took of her truffle, his heart seemed to pound more loudly. He was surprised that Ginny hadn't heard it yet. His stomach was doing cartwheels which made it more impossible for him to take a bite out of his dessert.

As Ginny ate the last crumb of her cake, she looked at Harry expectantly. Harry took a few calming breaths and tried not to make it look like he was hyperventilating, which didn't work at all. He reached into his right pocket to check if the box and the portkey were still there: they were. He reached into his other pocket for enough galleons to pay for the meal and a tip. After he did so, he stood up extending his left hand to Ginny.

"Shall we?"

"All right...but Harry, what about your cake? You haven't even touched it." She felt it a waste to leave the delicious truffle intact when it was so costly.

"It's alright Gin, I don't feel up to any cake right now. Let's go, I still have to give you your other surprise..."

At his own words, Harry paled even more, but with Ginny's excitement, she didn't seem to notice. "Ok! I thought this lavish dinner was already the surprise but what's the other one anyway?" she grinned.

"A little excited aren't we? Well, it's not here. We have to use a portkey to get there," her anticipation appeared to rise up even more.

Her eyes brightened up considerably and replied, "Ok! Come on! Let's go! I want to know what my surprise is!" He chuckled a little nervously at her childlike enthusiasm_. Holy Hippogriffs, I love this woman! _

"Uhh- alright then," he grinned weakly. His anxiety was coming back full blast. He was acting like he was fifteen again and was in the presence of a very pretty girl, which he was. He checked his watch for the time and took out an object from his pocket. He held it out for Ginny to touch without checking what it was.

"Oh Harry!" she gasped. His head snapped up to see what was the matter. She was gaping at him, her hand on her chest, and her eyes were wide, quickly filling up with tears and were staring at Harry in shock. She stared back down at the object in his hand.

_Oh no...don't tell me..._ He also looked down at his hand, and sure enough, a small velvety black box was on it and not the small-multicoloured rock, which was the portkey. He checked his right pocket, trying to deny that he had botched his plans, but as he pulled out the object within, reality struck him. The new object in his hand was the portkey. _I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT ALIVE IN THIS WORLD! HOW COULD I HAVE SCREWED THIS UP! HOW?_ He inwardly kept berating himself, wishing that he could just bash his head through the wall right there and then.

"H-Har-Harry? Is th-that...oh my..." she stuttered faintly and hopefully at the same time. Harry suddenly realised that she had kept Ginny waiting. He finally looked back at her. Her eyes wide and silently begging him to explain the small box in his hand. He tried thinking of a way to fix his mistake, but it was too late. He let the cat out of the bag and it would only screw his plans up even more if he tried to repair what was already done.

This night was definitely not going as planned.

Harry took her shaking hands in his. He opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring, surrounded by clusters of rubies and emeralds. If it were possible, Ginny's eyes widened even more and her breaths became short shaky gasps. Harry took her left hand in his right hand, which still had the portkey in it, so now the small rock was pressed between their palms.

"Well, this isn't how I planned it Ginny...but ... ok since I did screw this up, I'll try to patch it up." He breathed deeply, gathering himself for what he was about to say. "Ginny I love you. You know that, and I want to make sure that what we have will last forever. Four years ago, I almost missed my chance. You almost let me go." Harry kneeled at this part of his speech. Meanwhile, Ginny was absolutely stunned. Tears threatened to spill over her creamy cheeks. Harry continued, "Now, I want to make sure that you'll never let go. I want to make sure that this is for eternity, because, Gin, I love you." He paused for a moment and prepared himself one last time and took a deep breath. Well it's now or never... "Ginevra Weasley..."

The portkey activated.

Soon the couple felt the familiar tugging sensation at their navel. Ginny was suddenly awoken from her shocked state as a warm setting materialised around her. She was in the tender welcoming of the Gryffindor common room.

They landed in a heap on the ground, seeing as they had forgotten all about the portkey and hadn't expected it to activate. Harry helped her up and resumed his position. He took her left hand and asked again, this time though he was very uncertain having lost his focus from the unanticipated trip: "Ummm...Gin? Will ...will you... will you marry me?"

Ginny was stupefied. She was absolutely speechless. She wanted to scream out 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' but her mind was not functioning yet and couldn't get her mouth to form the words.

This was what he was afraid of. She hadn't said anything for a while and tears were streaming down her pretty face._ Does this mean that she_ doesn't _want to marry me?_ Harry was just starting to panic when suddenly she grabbed him by the collar, pulled him out of his kneeling position; wrapping her arms around his neck crying. "Oh Harry! Yes! Of course! Of course...I love you...I never want to let go," she began with a scream and ended in a soft whisper.

Harry pulled out of her tight hug and took her shaking left hand. He placed the glistening ring on her fourth finger, but she didn't study it like he expected her too. Instead she swiftly pulled Harry into a kiss, which deepened in no time. They were in their own little world, and not even the clapping, cheering and catcalling of the Gryffindor students woke them up from it. They were ecstatic. They were soon going to be Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter: husband and wife.

**THE END**

****

****

****

****

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers of 'Letting Go' For those of you out there who wanted a sequel...now you've got one! Please tell me what you think...the honest truth and don't put sugar in it. If you read my bio then maybe you'll see that I really appreciate honesty in people. I honestly doubted whether I was going to post this or not. I was afraid of ruining the end of "Letting Go'' and I'm still scared that I did that. Please give me constructive critism if I need it. I really appreciate that.

**Erin10**: Thanks for your review! I appreciate it....and the answer to your question is in my bio now...once in a while I like to change things....yesterday was one of those days and the result was a new pen name and a new bio. Thanks again!


End file.
